Tantric Manipulation
The power to manipulate sexual energy. Combination of Energy Manipulation and Sexual Instinct. Not to be confused with Lust Manipulation. Also Called *Sexual Energy Manipulation Capabilities User can sense, create, shape and manipulate sexual energy; a raw energy of pure sexuality and sexual activities, arousal, attraction, desire, drive, fantasy, etc, everything connected to it by its own nature and all aspects: mental, spiritual, physical, social, etc. User can manipulate the sexuality/sexual energy that dwells within any sexual entity even themselves from their source, allowing them to achieve sexual traits, abilities even powers that can utilizes natural and supernatural sexuality and all of it's ecstasies for any purpose and manifest it into pure energy to physical level and use it to develop, empower, fight, etc. Applications *Sexual Energy Manipulation **Sexual Emotional Energy Manipulation ***Sexual Desire Manipulation ***Sexual Passion Manipulation ****Love Manipulation ****Lust Manipulation **Sexual Experience Manipulation ***Pleasure Manipulation *Sexual Instinct Techniques *Bliss & Horror Inducement - Users can induce either positive or negative sensations in their sexuality, causing sexual hostility or sexual merriment. *Cloth Removal - Users can use their sexual energy to mentally remove anyone's clothing. *Desire Form - Sexual energy can be utilized for transformations based in the sexual desires from oneself and others. *Effect Field Projection - User can utilize their sexual energy to project an energy and effective field around everyone in it. *Empathy - Users can utilize their sexual emotional energy to synchronize with the emotions of other, empathically understand anyone. *Experience Sharing - Users can share sexual experiences with others transferring the sexual energy into others. *Fertility Manipulation - Do to existence is dependent on sexuality users can utilize sexual energy to improve growth and fertility for procreation. *Health Optimization - Do to sexuality being good for the health, users can use their sexual energies to keep their health optimal. *Powerful Touch - By utilizing sexual energy into themselves users can induce blissful effects to unbelievable pleasure into others with a touch. *Sex Appeal Combat - Sexual energy can be used for sexual appeals combat both offensive and defensive purposes. *Sex Empowerment - Sexual energy can bring high levels orgasmic stimulations that can empower oneself. *Sex Magic - Users sexual energy can be utilizes to be used for esoteric and mystical capabilities such as spells, curses, etc. *Sex Specialist - Through the sexual energies that flows through oneself and others can have a sexual intuition on any being. *Sexual Aura - Users can radiate a sexual energetic aura that can amplify the sexual pleasures of others. *Sexual Energy Channeling - Users can channel sexual energy within themselves and others and utilize for myriad of possibilities. *Sexual Energy Conversion - Users can convert sexual energy into any kind of matter/energy with properties for healing, combat, etc. *Sexual Inducement - Sexual energy can induce highly transcended level of sexual arousal and potent experiences. *Sexual Orientation Manipulation - Sexual orientation can be rewritten through the energy that relates to all sexuality. *Sexual Perception - User can see the sexual aspects and traits of others, seeing their sexual potential in life. *Subliminal Seduction/Seductive Magnetism - Users can use the sexual energy to radiant a very powerful sexual subliminal that can attract anyone they see fit. *Tantric Metabolization - User can drain the sexual energy of others as a source of food and empowerment to sustain themselves. Associations *Cupid Physiology *Death By Sex **Kiss of Death *Desire Inducement *Fertility Manipulation **Pregnancy Inducement *Incubus Physiology *Sex Demon Lord Physiology *Succubus Physiology Limitations *May only work on sexual beings. *Pleasure Immunity, Seduction Immunity are immune. Known Users *Anael/Hamiel (Angelology) *Deities of Sexuality (Mythology) **Aphrodite/Venus (Greco-Roman Mythology) **Kama (Hindu Mythology) *Kama (Valkyrie Crusade) *Bo Dennis (Lost Girl) Gallery Bo S3.jpg|Bo Dennis (Lost Girl), is a fea Succubus with a natural hunger that comes from her sexuality... Bo Dennis 2.gif|... she transfer sexual energy and drain it from people to survive... Succubus touch.gif|... Bo's sexuality is very powerful that she can utilize it in a her touch to draw out anyone else's sexuality. Sweet Angel.jpg|Anael (Angelology) also know as Hamiel, is one of the archangels of creation that represents the "Joy/Grace of God" and just like Aphrodite/Venus she luminaries over love, passion and sexuality. Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Energy Powers Category:Sexual-based Abilities Category:Emotion-based Abilities Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Fighting Power Category:Spiritual Powers Category:Mental Power Category:Rare power Category:Page Needs Work